frozen_characterfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170416200211/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170416224050
"You're her enemy and we're her family!" The king of Arendelle defended himself, his wife and two other older daughters, Elsa and Breha. "We're her sister best friends!" Elsa added while Breha nodded in agreement with Elsa. "Oh really? Is that so? What's so bad about me or anybody else taking much better care of Anna than you two, her no good for nothing parents could? Huh? Would her so called best friend sister like your first favorite daughter, Elsa not speak to Anna ever again at all after the accident happened?! Would her so called sister best friend like your first favorite daughter, Elsa dare to screw anything up again when she was much better off with us than with the likes of you neglectful, cowardly royals of Arendelle! Would her so called parents and best friend sisters, especially you, Elsa not be there for when Anna really needed them?!" The queen of Arendelle also defended too. "We're just looking out for Anna. We were trying to protect her and my two other daughters, Elsa and Breha." "Oh, so now you're looking out for Anna. It's about time. Why didn't you start at all when you two rulers of Arendelle and that old rock troll should've done anything to save your favorite daughters' and Anna's lives from that forced isolation back then before? Huh? If you were all there for Anna, as friends or especially as a family, for the past thirteen years ago, none of you would be in these messes at all. After all, who would've thought Anna would find any comfort in anybody else, the ones who really know any other parts of your whole entire past life, especially any of her real, old missing memories of both of your favorite daughters' magic powers, rather than those scrawny royals of Arendelle, who failed to be a good family, especially your scrawny first favorite daughter, Elsa who failed to be a good or yet the best big sister friend ever? At least other, second favorite daughter, Breha didn't fail to be the good, best big sister as much as Elsa did since she was rarely like that." "How dare you insult us like that? How dare you insult our Elsa like that?" The king of Arendelle demanded neither he nor his wife refused to tolerate anybody insulting their daughters, Elsa and Breha, especially not anybody who'd do or even say anything to pit and turn Anna against her own family for keeping secrets from her, mostly her own parents and especially her own sisters, Elsa and Breha. "How dare you insult our Breha? You'll regret those words." The queen demanded. "Oh, will I? I'm sorry but I don't care if these are the insults to you royals of Arendelle at all, including your favorite daughters, Elsa and Breha because I'm only just speaking the actual truth in order to defend Anna from the likes of all the four of you, her no good for nothing, so called family unlike most of all the others who'd always rather defend her no good for nothing, so called sisters as usual, especially your first favorite daughter, Elsa and mostly your second other favorite daughter, Breha too." "Neither of us have neither favorite nor least favorite daughters at all because we all love all of our three daughters equally no matter what." The king of Arendelle defended again. "None of us meant for this to happen to Anna at all." The queen of Arendelle said. "Yeah, sure none of you did at all. You're all about to lose Anna for good if any of you did anything to screw anything up for Anna again like if any of you or that old rock troll have any other more secrets to keep from her, we have no hesistate to let her know any other secrets to keep from her in case if any of you do or say anything to trick her at all." Elsa and Breha gasped in shock as neither of them could believe what they just heard so far. "None of us will lose Anna at all no matter what." Elsa glared as she snarled in fury while Breha nodded in agreement.